Tak's Vengeance
by Thecatnip10
Summary: Tak has joined the Irken Academy in hopes of becoming a great soldier. However, getting through the Academy is rough, and Tak goes through a lot, which leads to a serious change in personality from a kind, shy and quiet girl, to a very vengeful, angry person. Even before Zim ruined her life. (Rated T for cursing and some mature themes later on)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"The Beginning"

Finally. The Irken Academy. Tak had been waiting so long for this. She was still very young, but couldn't wait any longer. She'd finally be in training to become a soldier. And it was just a short step from there, to being an Invader.

As she stepped through the doors, she couldn't help but to gawk at how huge the Academy was! It was absolutely breathtaking! She just looked around, staring up at the different rooms, and the different pictures of soldiers on the walls. Apparently, She was not paying attention, because she smacked right into another trainee.

Tak flinched, staring at the female Irken that she knocked to the ground. She had ruby eyes, and was a bit thin, her eyes were narrowed, and she looked annoyed. Tak frowned, "I'm sorry, I didn't see you." The female glared at her, "You idiot! You knocked all my stuff onto the floor! Do you realize how long it's gonna take me to clean all this up?!"

Tak just glared at her, "I'm sorry... I can help you pick it up if you-" The female shook her head, still scowling, "Ew.. No... I don't want your help! Don't you know what that would do to my reputation?"

"Oh, shut up, El. I don't think you had much of a reputation to begin with!" Tak blinked, turning her head, and seeing another girl there. She was about average height, and had blue eyes. El, as this rude girl was called, glared in the other female's direction, "Oh please, Sam. This is coming from a loser defective with no friends! Stop trying to be such an amazing person, when you're just a loser."

Sam shrugged, "Hey, being a.. as you call it, "Defective loser" is better than being whatever the hell you are." El crossed her arms, "Well, don't be getting into my business." She then turned back to Tak. "Now listen up, new girl. I am El. I am everything in this school. I'm not going to have any more incidents with a freak like you. Do you understand me? Learn your place, or I'll teach it to you."

She then shoved Tak to the ground, then picked her stuff up, then left, not before turning to Tak, and saying in a mocking tone, " I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!" She then laughed and walked away with a few other females.

Sam approached Tak with a smile, "I'm sorry about El. She's not the best person to go smacking into when you first come in here." She held out her hand, "Need help?" Tak just sighed, "Thanks...A- are you really a defective?"

Sam blinked, "Hmm... A very odd way of greeting someone... but no... El just calls me that. I'm Sam. You must be new to the Academy." Tak awkwardly shrugged, "Is it that obvious?" Sam just laughed, "Yeah, a little bit... What's your name." "Umm...Tak..." Tak just stared, the two were now in complete silence

Sam just shifted a bit, "Well... Nice talking to you... I've got to get back to my dorm" She then walked away, leaving Tak standing there, she sighed. _'Great... that's just great.. I have a chance to make a friend... and I get awkward and shy again...'_

Tak just walked through the halls, feeling really tiny compared to all these extremely tall trainees, Irken Elites, and even a couple Invaders. She had to find the Dean, wherever she was. Tak suddenly felt like an idiot for not asking Sam where her office was.

 _'Okay... Maybe I can ask on of these guys... I guess..."_ She looked over at a group of girls, "Um, excuse me, but-" She stopped, her heart sinking as she realized that El was among these girls. El smirked, "Well! Look! It's the girl who knocks into people! What's the matter, are you lost? Oh! What a surprise!"

Tak glared, "Look, I just need-" El laughed, "Look how she tries to stand up for herself! How cute! By the way, what is that thing on your head? Are you part robot or something?" Tak glared harder, "No it's a-" El smirked, "Oh god... we have a cyborg girl! What's your name?"

Tak crossed her arms, shifting her hold on her things, "None of your business. Now, will you just-" One of the other girls snatched one of her notebooks, Tak glared, "Hey!" The girl flipped through the pages, "I think her name is Tak. Ew! Look at her drawings!" Tak reached over to snatch it from her, when the girl lifted it out of her reach.

El laughed even harder, "Ha! Look how short she is! Wait, Yuli, let me see her sketchbook!" Yuli was about to throw it to her, when someone grabbed her arm, and snatched the sketchbook out of it. After snatching the sketchbook, she did not release her arm, but instead bent it back. "El, I don't know what you're up to this time, but you are damn well not going to make this girl's life here a living hell. Or I'll make yours a living hell! Got it? Also, Yuli, if I catch you snatching her things again, this arm, will be broken, Got it?"

El's eyes widened in terror, "Oh god... It's Rai... Lets get out of here, before she murders us..." With that, El and her group of friends charged down the hall in fear.

Rai scowled in their direction, before turning to Tak, "Don't pay any attention to her, or any of them for that matter... They're all bitches..."

Tak just stared at her for a moment. Rai was a tall Irken, with red eyes. Tak just nodded, "Thank you... Um... Do you happen to know where the Dean's office is?" Rai nodded, "Sure, you're gonna want to walk down this hallway, make a left, walk down to the middle of that hall, turn right, then go through the door on the left, then- Do you just want me to take you there?" She asked, slightly amused by Tak's confused look.

Tak just nodded, "Uh... Yeah, that would be nice... Thanks... I- I'm Tak by the way." Rai nodded, "No problem. I'm Rai... I've got the reputation of being a terrifying bitch, but that's only if you're like that to me first." She said as she handed the sketchbook back to Tak.

A few minutes passed, and the two of them reached the Dean's office. Rai nodded to the door, "Just go through there, and she should tell you where your dorm is, and all the information on what we do here. Also, she can be a bit nasty, so be prepared. I'll see you around later."

Tak nodded, "Okay..." She then entered the office, and the Dean was sitting at her desk, looking at Tak with sharp amber eyes. She just stared at her, "So you must be Tak. Took you a little while to get here, didn't it?" Tak frowned, "I'm sorry, Ma'am... I didn't really know where your office was, and these girls started-"

"SILENCE!" The Dean snapped, "I don't want to hear your excuse, Tak, nor did I ask for it. Now, Your dorm will be room D443. That's where you'll be sleeping for the time that you are in this Academy. You will be expected to wake up at four AM sharp to eat breakfast. Then, you will go to military training. Military training will be from four thirty, to eight AM. Then you will report to your first two classes of the day. Then you will eat lunch, then, go to your last two classes, then have time to yourself. Today we will give you the opportunity to get yourself settled into your dorm, and get to know your roommate, do you understand?"

Tak nodded, "Y- yes Ma'am." The Dean narrowed her eyes, "You are dismissed." Tak just frowned, "Um... C- Could you tell me where room D443 is?" The Dean glared at her, " This is a military Academy, Tak. No one here is going to baby you. Figure it out for yourself."

Tak nodded, "Yes Ma'am... Um... H- Have a nice day..." The Dean just eyed her coldly, "Don't tell me what to do." Tak just nodded, then left. _'Okay? That was... weird...'_

It took Tak about four hours to find her dorm. She unfortunately couldn't run into Rai again, and most of the other trainees would make fun of her for the metal wire on her head, or for being lost. She just knocked on the door, wanting nothing more than to flop down on her bed and take a long nap.

The door unlocked, then opened, To her surprise and admittedly, relief, Sam was on the other side of the door, her eyes lighting up when she saw her, "Tak! I didn't know you were going to be my new roommate! That's great! Here, I'll help you with your things!"

A few hours of unpacking had passed, and Tak was really tired. She rather liked Sam. Sure she was a bit strange, but she was kindhearted, and had quite a passion for wanting to be an Invader. The two also seemed to have quite a bit in common, both having a passion for drawing, as well as becoming Invaders.

Sam just smiled as Tak just laid on the bed, "Ugh... I'm so tired... and hungry..." Sam just nervously laughed, "Yeah... you missed dinner looking for the dorm... Sorry about that..." Tak just sighed, "It's fine, I'll just eat in the morning, I guess..." Sam nodded, "Alright, well, it's late, I'll talk to you in the morning." Tak nodded, "Alright, Goodnight, Sam..." Tak expected to have a great sleep tonight.

One AM, Tak was still awake. She irritably sighed, and rolled over in her bed. She had been kept up by her empty stomach, as well as anxiety about what morning would bring. She had three hours until she had to wake up, and she did not get any sleep so far.

Growling irritably again, she rolled again, then curled up, feeling her stomach growl hungrily. She groaned, then rolled again. Then heard Sam's voice, "Are you alright Tak?" Tak sighed, "No... I can't sleep..." Sam rolled over to face her side of the room, "I have a tea that could help you sleep. If you don't get any sleep, training is going to be harsh."

Tak sighed, then sat up, "I'll try anything... Thank you, Sam..." Sam nodded, "Alright, I'll make some for you. I know we're not allowed to have food or drinks in the dorm, but I do it all the time." Tak nodded, "Yeah..."

Sam had made the tea, and handed a cup to her, before taking a cup for herself. Tak drank a bit of it, feeling some of the anxiety subside from the warmth in her stomach. She just sighed, finishing the tea, then giving the cup back to Sam. "Thanks, Sam... I'll try to get some sleep now." Sam nodded, "Yeah, me too. Goodnight." Tak just nodded, turned the light off, then laid down.

She just sighed, curling up under the covers, enjoying the warm feeling inside her stomach. Then finally, she fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Training Is Horrible"

A sharp pounding on the door startled Tak awake as a man screamed, "Wake up and report to breakfast or you don't eat!" Sam sat up with a yawn. "Heh... I knew it would scare you.."

Tak shook her head defensively as she sat up, "No! It didn't scare me... It... surprised me..." Sam smirked, "In other words... It scared you.. Now let's go eat before the Drill Sargent has our heads on his wall."

Both stood up and ran down to where they had to eat. The food... Was disgusting... Not that Tak was surprised... This was the military after all... The two sat beside each other, eating quickly, because the Drill Sargent kept yelling at them.

"Oh! Look who it is! Tak... right? And she doesn't have her creepy friend around to protect her... Just little defective Sam..." Tak narrowed her eyes, recognizing El's voice. "What the hell do you want?Haven't you done enough to me already?"

El and her friends sat around the two of them. "No... Sorry robot girl...So, what's that thing on your head? Did you get captured by Vortrains and turn into a lab rat?" Tak just glared, "No. I told you, I'm not a robot. It's just a-"

El just laughed, "No need to explain yourself, robot. So Sam, are you going to just go die already? I mean, your defective weirdness is already enough!" Sam just rolled her eyes, "I don't understand why you get so much satisfaction out of hurting other Irkens..." Tak spoke before El could respond, "I think it's because she has nothing better to do in her own sad, pathetic life."

El stared for a moment, then she and her friends laughed hysterically, "Hahaha! Do you hear her? My sad pathetic life? Robot girl, do you even see this. Look at all my friends, I have a life! A very good life! For one thing, I'm taller than you, for another thing, I have more friends than you. I'm beautiful... And you... Well, You'd be lucky if _**Zim**_ asked you on a date, let alone even spoke to you!"

Tak jumped up, about to attack, "YOU KNOW WHAT!? YOU ARE JUST ASKING FOR IT YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Sam grabbed her and held her back. "Tak! Tak! Calm down! It's not worth it! Tak... please... It's okay."

El and her friends got up, cackling and leaving Tak to her exploded temper. Sam just pulled her back to the seat, "Seriously! Tak... calm the temper, would you?" Tak just crossed her arms, "She has no right to tell me that! I am not a robot! Also, just who the heck is Zim?"

Sam just sighed, "Believe me... You don't want to know Zim..." "Who said my glorious name!?" Sam just sighed, "Here he comes..." Tak looked over to see a tiny Irken come running up to her, he had ruby colored eyes, and seemed to have a gleam in his eyes that made Tak a bit uncomfortable.

"Hello Sam!" Sam just gave a small smile, "Hello Zim..." Zim just sat down beside her, "Did you say my name? I know I heard it somewhere!" Sam just nodded, "Yeah, my friend here wanted to know who you were."

Zim turned his bright gaze to her, "Oh! You don't know _**ZIM?!**_ You must be Neeeeeeew." When he said New, he grabbed Tak by her shoulders, and moved his face, just inches from hers, causing her eyes to widen.

"Zim. Remember when we talked about personal boundaries?" Tak heard a familiar voice, which turned out to belong to Rai. Zim turned to her, still holding onto Tak's shoulders, "Yes... Zim remembers." Rai blinked, "Well, You're kind of in her personal space, back up Zim."

Zim blinked, then let go, "Sorry..." Rai nodded, "Now go back to Skoodge.." Zim nodded, "Hmmm... Very well..." He then jumped up, then ran back to his friend in the back of the room. Rai shook her head, "Sorry, Tak. You'll have to excuse Zim. He might be a defective, so you're gonna have to be patient with him..."

Tak nodded, "Well... That was... Weird..." Rai nodded, "Yeah, Zim is a bit strange... but actually not so bad if you get to know him."

Breakfast had ended, and the Drill Sargent marched the group of trainees outside. He stood straight in front of them. His pale blue eyes flickering coldly to the group. "Alright Maggots! I see we have some new troops in front of me today! My name is Sargent Jon! But You maggots will just call me Sargent! Got it!?"

"Yes Sir!" They all screamed back, except for Tak, who was very confused. Catching this, Sargent Jon marched over to her, "YOU! WHAT'S YOUR NAME, YOUNG LADY!?" Tak seemed to shrink under his hard stare, anxiety making her nauseous... "Uh... T- Tak..."

Jon inched close to her face, "SPEAK UP! LOOKS LIKE WE'VE GOT A MUMBLER HERE! I DO NOT TOLERATE THE MUMBLING, IS THAT CLEAR, TAK?!" Tak shivered, "Um.. Y- Yes sir..."

"WHAT!?" "YES SIR!" Tak screeched, her face hot with embarrassment. To her relief, he said nothing more, and walked to the front of the group. Tak just slowly looked at Sam, eyes wide with fear, she could feel her body uncontrollably trembling, yet she had no idea why...

El suddenly spoke up, "Sir!" Jon turned on her, "What? Why do you speak in ranks?!" El saluted, "My apologies sir, but, Tak is shaking." Tak flinched, her heart thudding in her chest. She could practically feel her stomach twisting itself up..

Jon narrowed his eyes, "El, I would just love to punish you for being nothing but a filthy little snitch! But if there is anything I hate more than a snitch, IS A DIRTY LITTLE COWARD!" He screamed, storming over to Tak again.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, SOLDIER!? STOP SHAKING!" Tak just stared into his rage filled eyes, fear making her body betray her, the shaking increased. Jon leaned into her face, "I SAID STOP SHAKING! DO YOU NOT HEAR ME!?

Tak continued to shake, unable to calm herself... Jon grabbed her by the front of her uniform, pulling her to his level, which was pretty high, he was very tall. "I JUST SAID TO STOP SHAKING! STOP! YOU ARE THE DIRTIEST COWARD I HAVE EVER LAID EYES ON! HOW CAN YOU EXPECT TO BE AN INVADER WHEN YOU SHAKE LIKE A WHINY LITTLE SMEET!?"

Tak shook very hard, beginning to hyperventilate, she could feel her heart thudding in horror. Tears began to stream down her cheeks. Jon, noticing this, dropped her to the ground. "ARE YOU CRYING NOW? DO ALL OF YOU SEE THIS!? THIS FILTHY WHINY SMEET! THIS LITTLE DEFECTIVE!?"

He roughly pulled her to her feet, then gave her a hard smack in the face, which knocked her to the ground. Tak tried to back away, her hyperventilation getting worse. El and her friends began to snicker, as well as some of the other trainees. In fact, the only people who weren't laughing now, were Rai, Sam, Skoodge and Zim.

Jon harshly dropped her. " NOW GET UP AND STOP CRYING! I DON'T WANT ANOTHER INCIDENT WITH YOU!" He then just marched to the front again. Tak just struggled, then stood up, wiping her tears, then glaring at El, hatred burning in her gaze.

El smirked at her, then whispered, "Better pay attention... Defective..." Tak just shook in rage, then shook it off, holding onto her temper as best as she could, then just turned to the front of the group.

Jon glared at El, "Also, since this little tattle tale decided to be a snitch, it's gonna be thirty laps around the academy! GO!" Everyone ran quickly, Tak was slow, since she hadn't quite re-caught her breath. Jon rounded up on her left side, "HURRY UP SOLDIER! YOU'RE TOO SLOW! IF THIS WHERE A RUN FROM MEEKROB SOLDIERS, YOU'D BE DEAD! THIS IS NO SUNDAY STROLL, RUN!"

Tak pushed herself, running quicker, she caught up with Sam, who was quite close to the front of the group. Zim was running well ahead of everyone, Rai close behind him. She could hear Jon screaming at Skoodge to run, calling him a fat boy.

Sam just smiled, "You okay? Man... Crying in front of the Drill Commander..." Tak glared at her, "I'M ALREADY EMBARASSED ENOUGH! DON'T RUB IT THE FUCK IN, SAM!" Letting her temper loose on her friend, she ran ahead of her, not wanting to talk to Sam.

The rest of the lap running was exhausting. Jon finally stopped them after the thirtieth lap. Tak stopped, panting heavily as she stood beside Rai. Jon turned to face the group, "Alright, now you will be completing this obstacle coarse. With teams of two, you will complete this! This will improve your teamwork skills, and hopefully we won't have any more crying!"

Tak glared at the ground as people stared at her, some laughing a bit. Jon glared at them, "Shut up! Now, I will partner you up. ZIM!" Zim jumped forward, "YES SIR!?" Jon gave him a look, then glared, "You will work with Larb. He began rambling the names of who would work with who. Sam got to work with Rai, and Tak was with someone named Grapa.

Grapa narrowed his eyes, "Great... I get to be stuck with the crybaby..." Tak narrowed her eyes, then grabbed him by the front of the shirt, "If you call me a crybaby one more damn time, I will rip your eyes out of their sockets!"

Grapa flinched, "Jeez... Calm yourself..." Jon turned on the group, "Alright Maggots! GO!" Everyone began to run, going over rocks, and through the mud. Tak had slipped a few times, causing Grapa to glare at her, "Get going! If we're last, we're gonna have to spend the rest of the day cleaning every bathroom with a damn toothbrush. HURRY UP!" Tak stood up and glared, "DON'T YOU DARE SHOUT AT ME! JUST GET MOVING!"

They just continued, and finally finished the coarse. El and Yuli ended up being last, so they got to clean the bathrooms. Tak could practically feel satisfaction coarse through her chest. She smirked at El as she and Yuli stormed off to the bathrooms.

Jon turned to the rest of the group. "Alright! Training is done for the day! Now get back to your dorms, shower, and head to class!" Grapa walked over to his friends, "I would have been first if baby didn't keep falling over." He then turned to Tak, "Lucky for you, you are kinda hot. Wanna come to my room for a little fun later sexy?"

Tak whirled around, before she could think rationally, her fist struck his jaw. Her temper exploded as she launched onto him and tackled him to the ground. Jon stormed over, and plucked Tak off of Grapa. He grabbed Grapa by his uniform and dropped Tak to the ground.

"Alright! You wanna hit on women pretty boy? Then you can clean the ladies bathrooms for the rest of the day!" He then handed Grapa a tiny sponge and shoved him in the direction of the bathrooms. Tak just shuddered a bit as the drill commander turned on her next. "AS FOR YOU! I WANT YOU TO GET A HOLD ON THAT TEMPER! YOU CAN GO AND SCRUB THE HALLWAYS FROM TOP TO BOTTOM! YOU ARE NOT TO EAT UNTIL IT'S FINISHED! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, DEFECTIVE!?"

Tak glared at Jon, "I'M NOT A DEFECTIVE!" Jon grabbed her shirt, "THEN YOU ARE A WHINY LITTLE SMEET!" Tak shook in anger, " I AM NOT A SMEET!" Jon picked her up by the front of her shirt, screaming in her face, "THEN YOU ARE A WHINY DEFECTIVE SMEET! YOU ARE NO BETTER THAN ZIM! NOW DO YOUR JOB! YOU CAN REPORT TO YOUR CLASSES TOMORROW! AND YOU DON'T GET TO SHOWER UNTIL IT'S DONE EITHER! DO YOU UNDERSTAND, DEFECTIVE SMEET!"

Tak refused to answer to this, Jon shook her hard, causing her body to begin to tremble again. "I SAID DO YOU HEAR ME, WHINY DEFECTIVE SMEET!?" Tak just shook, "YES SIR!" He dropped her to the ground, "GO GET IT DONE SOLDIER!" Tak saluted, then ran towards the school, not stopping to say anything to her two friends.

By the time Tak was done, she was exhausted. It was around ten at night when she limped into the dorm. Tak just looked at Sam coldly, Sam frowned, "I'm sorry I said that to you earlier. I know it was hard for you... The first day is always the toughest." Tak just coldly nodded, "Okay..." She was in no mood to talk to her.

She quickly showered, then limped back to the room. Sam was just sitting down at one of the desks writing. Tak just stared at her, "What are you writing?" Sam just blinked, "Oh... It's nothing, just some poems... I know it's kind of weird... but I like writing them..."

Tak nodded, "It's fine... I'm not like El, You know..." Sam nodded, "Yeah... I hate her... She's bullied me since the first day of the academy... Well my first day anyhow..." Tak nodded, then her stomach decided to growl loudly at the most quiet moment.

Tak just crossed her arms over her chest, Sam looked at her, "Oh, I snuck you some food.. I figured you'd be hungry when you got back... Turns out I was right..." Tak just sighed, feeling embarrassed for about the tenth time that day. El had seen her cleaning the floor, and decided to start calling her janitor robot girl... Tak hated her... Hated her very much...

She just nodded gratefully, then took the food that Sam gave her. "Thank you... I'm sorry for being such a bitch today..." Sam smiled, "That's alright... You've just got a temper there."

Tak had finished eating, and the two of them talked for a few hours, until around eleven. Sam yawned, "Well, I'm gonna go to bed. Night Tak."

Tak just laid down under the covers, "Goodnight Sam...I hope tomorrow isn't as bad as today..." Sam smiled, shaking her head as she turned the light out, "Don't worry about it Tak... Sargent Jon always picks on the new soldiers... He'll probably just go back to screaming at Zim tomorrow."

Tak nodded, shivering and rolling onto her side, not being able to help the anxiety, as well as the small ounce of nausea that began to whirl in her stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Lies and Betrayal"

Tak crouched over her work at the desk. It had been several months since she had started in the academy, and it was pretty safe to say, it was horrible. Soon it would be worth it, but it was horrid so far. Though training had gotten easier, her anger towards El only got more intense. She would take any sort of excuse to make her angry, or get her into trouble.

Tak had not remembered the last time she wanted to murder someone, or even had dreams about it sometimes, ever since she met El, it had been happening frequently. Every single day, she'd be on her case. Usually, Sam or Rai would be there to back her up, but not always. Sometimes, Tak was on her own, and it was a real struggle to keep a hold on her newly found temper.

Sam quickly opened the door, then shut it. She looked extremely excited, but fixed her face to a quiet serious look. Tak blinked, smiling a bit. Sam had always been so loyal to her. Through the hard times, and all the stress and anger, Sam had been there for her. Tak was quite grateful for her company, though she never outright admitted it.

"What were you so excited about?" Tak asked, smiling slightly. Sam awkwardly looked to the left, "Um, N- nothing... It doesn't matter." Tak frowned, "Well it certainly sounded like something important to me. You can tell me, you know?" Sam shrugged, waving her hand dismissively, "Eh, it's nothing important..."

Tak slowly narrowed her eyes, but said nothing, and instead, turned around, back to her work. "Well, whatever you're hiding... I guess it really doesn't matter..." Sam put down one of her books, glaring, "Tak, I'm not hiding anything... Why do you always have to be so suspicious of everything?!"

Tak glared at her, "I'm not... I said it doesn't matter. I don't want to start any sort of fight with you. You don't have to be so defensive!" Sam shrugged, "Never mind then... I have to go." Tak blinked, "Where are you going?" Sam glared at her, "None of your business, Tak." She then left, slamming the door behind her.

Tak just stopped doing her work, and instead stood up, _'Just where is she going?'_ Tak silently followed Sam. She was headed towards a group of girls. Among them, was El. Tak tilted her head in confusion, _'What is she doing with her?'_

Curious, Tak slowly followed Sam and the group of girls. Just what where they doing that Sam had to keep it secret from her? Tak just frowned, following them, until they reached El's dorm, then went inside.

They kept the door cracked open, so Tak just listened, peering through the crack in the door. Sam looked around at the other girls. El smirked, "Alright, so we all know why we're here." Sam blinked, "El, I just wanted to thank you for inviting me to this little thing."

El nodded, "Sure, Sam. Also, thanks for not bringing that temperamental robot girl with you." Tak flinched, _'What's that supposed to mean?'_ Sam nodded, "Yeah, no problem. You have no idea how hard it was to keep her away. Every single time I do something by myself, Tak is always like, Where are you going? What are you so excited about. I swear, she never shuts up!"

Tak could feel... something, snake around her heart... _'But... What? What is she talking about? I don't always do that... I'm not... I...'_

El nodded, "Honestly, Sam... Why do you hang out with robot girl anyway..." Sam shrugged, "I don't know... She's my roommate... so I guess I have to be nice to her." Guilt flashed into Sam's gaze. She seemed uncomfortable with this whole talk about Tak... but she had to fit in for once... El shrugged, "Well, I guess... But why do you always hang out with her then? If she follows you around, and she annoys you, then why are you always so sweet to her?"

Sam scoffed, "You mean, you want me to get on the wrong end of that temper? Tak is like a monster when she's angry. And she's angry all the time. Like, S- she always just complains about how hard training is, and how you always say things to her... Also, how she's only made two friends since she's got here. She clearly doesn't know how to survive... I- I think when she becomes an Invader... I mean, _**if**_ she becomes an Invader, she'll get killed right when she steps out of her ship!"

El and the other girls began to laugh hysterically. Tak just stared through the door, eyes wide. Is this... really, how Sam felt about her... After all this time..." Anger shifted over her misery, and she stood up, kicking open the door, and stepping into the room. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, SAM!"

Sam turned around, eyes wide with fear, then narrowed them in anger, "YOU FOLLOWED ME!? TAK, I TOLD YOU THIS WAS NONE OF YOUR BUISINESS!" Tak could practically feel the anger burning in her face, "IT IS MY BUISNESS IF YOU'RE JUST SITTING THERE MAKING FUN OF ME AND TALKING ABOUT ME BEHIND MY BACK! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY DAMN FRIEND, SAM, I **TRUSTED** YOU, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!?"

Sam just laughed, " YOU TRUSTED ME?! IF YOU TRUSTED ME THEN YOU WOULDN'T HAVE FOLLOWED ME HERE! YOU WILL NEVER BECOME AN INVADER, TAK. NO ONE WILL SEE YOU AS ANYTHING WORTHWHILE! YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN ZIM! JUST A USELESS, DAMN STUPID ASS DEFECTIVE THAT SHOULD NEVER HAD DRAGGED ITSELF INTO THE ACADEMY! I CAN PROMISE YOU, TAK! NO ONE WILL EVER CARE ABOUT YOU, YOU WILL NEVER FIND ANYONE WHO LIKES YOU! ALL YOU ARE, IS A MINDLESS DEFECT, OR IF YOU REALLY ARE PART ROBOT LIKE EL SAYS! YOU CONSTANTLY GET ANGRY, AND SOMETIMES I WONDER IF THAT'S THE ONLY EMOTION YOU HAVE!"

Anger flooded through Tak, She launched herself onto Sam, knocking her to the ground. Once there, the two girls began hitting each other , scratching each other, and pulling at each others antenna. Tak slashed Sam in the face, and Sam continuously scratched and clawed at Tak's shoulders.

El grabbed Tak by the back of her shirt and flung her to the ground. She then helped Sam up. "See Tak? No one likes you, so you may as well just leave the academy and become a janitor or something like that. You'd do a much better job in that kind of work! Right Sam?" El put an arm around Sam.

Sam smirked, "That's right. Go on and clean a bathroom, Robot girl..." Tak stared at her, eyes wide, her heart thudding in her chest. Tak bared her teeth and stood up, "WELL THERE YOU GO SAM! YOU GOT EXACTLY WHAT YOU WANTED! YOU HAVE BITCH FRIENDS NOW, AND I AM NO LONGER ONE OF THEM! WHY DON'T YOU DO ME A FAVOR AND GO KILL YOURSELF, YOU WORTHLESS DISGUSTING BITCH!"

Sam flinched for a moment, her gaze hurt beyond belief, but she shook it off, and smirked instead, "Right back at you, defective." Tak just ran out of the room, wanting nothing more than to run away and never go back. She pushed passed Zim, who was standing in the hall. "GET OUT OF MY WAY, YOU IDIOT!" She screeched at Zim, shoving him aside.

Tak left the academy building, running over to the woods. She crossed her arms, sitting in front of a tree, and began to sob uncontrollably. She thought she could trust Sam, and she betrayed her. She lied to her... All this time... She was fake... She felt someone place a hand on her shoulder, "A- are you okay?" Tak lifted her head, it was Zim, he had followed her.

"Go away, Zim!" Zim didn't move, he just sat down beside her, "What happened?" Tak glared at Zim, "Do you not hear me?! I SAID GO AWAY!" Zim just stubbornly shook his head, "Nope. Your temper isn't going to frighten me off. I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong."

Tak just sighed, "Why should you care? You hardly know me..." Zim shrugged, "Well, You shoved me into the wall, and called me an idiot... I was gonna yell at you... but... you know... So what happened? Should I go and get Sam?"

"NO! YOU SHOULDN'T! She's been fake this whole time! She went somewhere behind my back, told me it was none of my business where she was going! I followed her into El's room, and they were all talking about me! THEY WERE ALL TALKING ABOUT ME AND MAKING FUN OF ME! SAM WAS TALKING ABOUT HOW MY TEMPER MAKES ME LIKE SOME SORT OF MONSTER! I CAME IN AND YELLED AT HER, SHE SAID THAT I'D NEVER AMOUNT TO ANYTHING IN MY LIFE AND THAT I'D BE KILLED ON THE SPOT AS SOON AS I STEP OFF MY SHIP! SHE'S NOTHING BUT A FAKE ASS BITCH! BUT SHE'S RIGHT! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER COME HERE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL I WAS THINKING! SHE CALLED ME A DEFECTIVE AND I SWEAR IT'S ALL RIGHT! EVERYTIHING SHE SAYS ABOUT ME IS THE DAMN TRUTH!"

Zim just stared at her, silently shaking his head, "You aren't a defective... and in any case... she... has no right to say that... She won't know what kind of an Invader that you'll make... but if you ask me, it sounds like she's just trying to fit in... but she's going about it the wrong way... Sam has always been a kind person... So I'm not too sure why she's acting like that... Anyhow, You aren't wasting your time here... I mean, this is only the beginning of training for you anyhow... If you ask me... From the way that you have been making progress in training, you'll probably be one of the greatest Irkens in the military. A better Invader than all the rest combined... Well, of coarse not as great as me... but maybe a bit under my skill level... heheh... Zim..."

Tak blinked, slightly rolling her eyes at his arrogance, but the rest of what he said... It seemed sincere enough... Even if Zim was a moronic defective... He still seemed okay as a person... "Z- Zim... Thank you... That really does mean a lot... I'm not so sure about Sam though... She always seemed so kind... She always tried to care for me... and help me with El... But El is still right about me..."

Zim scowled, "El is a filthy little bitch who won't make anything in life, except to become some sort of prostitute that will make some fake boobs and try to sell her ugly body to anyone she can!" Tak had burst out laughing from Zim's blunt words. "W- What?" Zim nodded, "Yup, She's also ugly... She always makes fun of me... But... Little does she realize, she's talking to Irk's future leader here!"

Tak just rolled her eyes, "Oh, yeah right. Keep dreaming, Zim... It will get you far in life...Especially with your being a-... very strange person..." Zim just shrugged, "Eh, I try..." Tak just stood up, so did Zim. "Zim... Thank you... I guess..." Zim shrugged, "Eh... Well... Anytime... Zim is quite amazing you know..." Tak shrugged, "C- Could you... Come back to my dorm with me? I- I don't know if Sam is back there... and it would be kind of awkward if... you know... if I'm alone there with her..."

Zim just proudly puffed out his chest, "Sure... The amazing Zim will protect you." Tak just rolled her eyes, "Yeah... Amazing...Sure.." "Well it's the truth!" Zim protested. Tak just sighed, shaking her head as the two returned to her dorm...

Tak calmly opened the door, which meant Sam was back. A whole bunch of wires where plugged into a whole bunch of different outlets and power strips. A mass of wires trailed into the bathroom. Zim frowned and walked in, following the wires. Tak followed him, having a bit of a weird feeling.

"Sam...What are you doing?!" Zim hissed as he caught sight of her. Tak walked over to the bathroom door, her eyes widening in horror at what she saw... Wires were hooked into outlets, Televisions, weapons, and other electronic equipment were plugged into the wall.

Sam had wrapped wires around her body, all of them plugged into a power strip that was wrapped around Sam's neck. The bathtub was filled to the brim with water, and the water was all over the floor. Sam slowly turned to Tak, looking broken and miserable.

Tak stared at her, "S- Sam... w- what is this?" Sam lowered her head as she stepped into the bathtub, causing more water to spill onto the floor. "Tak... I'm sorry... I failed you... and I thought El was being sincere... But she lied to me... I thought she was my friend... and I tried to fit in... and a result... was I lost you... and all my other friends... El lied to me so that I could lose you... and... Now it's over... I can't be an Invader... I can't live in shame anymore... I can't live anymore..."

Tak shivered, "S- Sam... T- that's not true. Sam get out of there! If you do that, you'll die!" Sam nodded, smiling, "Oh yes... Yes I will... I want to die, Tak... I've wanted this since before you came here!" Zim shivered, "N- No... Get out of there!"

Sam just smiled at Tak, "Goodbye Tak... become an Invader for both of us... Don't give up your dreams... I'm about to fulfill what I've wanted for ten years!" Sam positioned her hand over the switch to turn on the power strip that would seal her decision"

Tak stared, eyes wide, "Wait... No..." Sam flipped the switch, sparks and flashes illuminated the room. The lights violently flickered all over the dorm. Sam fell backwards as her head blew. Blood poured out of the bathtub, and all the while, Tak and Zim where both screaming at the top of their lungs... Tak screamed in horror, **"NOOOOOO SAM! OH GOD! HELP! SOMEONE HELP! NOOOO!"**

Tak froze, eyes wide as Sam's headless body twitched and convulsed as electricity shot through it. More parts of her body began to blow, and all the while Tak was screaming and crying, and Zim had hid under Tak's bed. Blood spattered all over the bathroom, blood and fried parts of Sam's brain and organs.

Tak continued to scream, but couldn't even hear herself any longer, as the entire side of the academy, lost power and plunged into darkness, the only thing Tak could pick up, was the scent of burnt flesh.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Changes"

"Do you want to come to the field with me?" Rai's gentle voice cut through Tak's thoughts as she laid her head down on the desk. It had been a few days since Sam committed suicide. Everyone had taken the news with shock, and Tak had not spoken to Zim since the incident.

Rai tapped on her shoulder, "Tak? Do you want to come to the field with me?" Rai repeated softly. Tak sighed softly, "No..." Rai sighed, shaking her head, "Tak... It's been three days... I know it hurts, but you need to move on..." Tak lifted her head, "That's easy for you to say, You weren't there... Y- You didn't see..." Tak trailed off, the horrible image of Sam's head blowing apart flashing into her mind.

Rai shook her head again, "You're right... I didn't see that... Zim told me about it... He's really upset." Tak scowled, glaring, "And what damn right does he have to be upset!? He didn't see the entire thing either... He ran when her head exploded!"

Rai just let out a long sigh, "Tak... He saw enough... I know you're hurting right now..." Tak pulled away from her, "You have no idea what I'm going through! Stop pretending you get it!" Rai just rolled her eyes, "Fine. For you're sake, I'll be blunt. You're being extremely rude, Tak. I was Sam's friend too, and so was Zim. You have no right to tell other people how to feel about her death. You want to know why everyone's been avoiding you recently? Because your temper has gotten so bad that no one wants to be around you anymore. If you won't come with me, then go ahead and drown in your own self pity."

Rai stormed out of the room, slamming the door of Tak's dorm hard. Tak just opened the door, yelling, "I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS WHAT YOU THINK! STOP PRETENDING THAT YOU'RE ABOVE AND BETTER THAN EVERYONE ELSE!" Tak slammed the door again laying down under the covers in her bed, then listlessly stared at the empty bed beside hers until she fell asleep.

Tak woke up later, sitting up, and staring at the other bed where Sam used to sleep. Tak had requested to change dorms... This one freaked her out now, but the Dean refused, telling Tak to get over herself and act like a soldier. She didn't even seem to care that Sam was dead. No one did. Rai was a traitor. She didn't understand what Tak was going through, no one understood... Everyone was now going on as though Sam never existed. Everyone except for Zim, who had stayed with the medic afterwords to be treated for shock.

Tak sighed softly, she had lost her only friend. Rai too... maybe... Tak had to admit that she was pushing her away... What if Rai did the same thing Sam did? Tak couldn't afford to befriend anyone that closely again... Not ever. She just sighed, and for the first time since Sam died, Tak crossed to her side of the room, Sam's belongings were still sitting in the room, no one had touched them. Tak opened Sam's desk drawer, then took out Sam's journal.

She flipped through the pages, reading a few of them, but came across a note, one that was written in the back. She just looked down and began to read the final few pages.

" _I really feel terrible about this. I don't want to hurt Tak. And I wish that she could be with me... but El really doesn't like her. I don't really get why, Tak never did anything to her. I feel bad. I don't want to lie to her. She's become my best friend over the months."_

Tak turned to the next page, sighing softly.

" _Why the hell would El do that? I thought she was being my friend! Tak was right, and now I lost her. I really have restrained myself from doing this, but I can't take it anymore. The bullying isn't worth it... nothing is worth it. I die if I have to... and to be honest, I think this is it. I'm done... I have a perfect death in mind for myself. And it's gonna happen now._

Tak shivered, That page was hard to read, and Sam must have been hysterical when she wrote that. Tak turned, about to shut the book, as that must be the last page, when she caught writing on the next page. It was a note... For her.

 _Tak, if you ever read this, which I doubt you will, I am very sorry. Sorry that I betrayed you, and sorry you had to find my corpse in the bathroom. I know it's going to be hard, but you need to keep going. Become a great Invader, for both of us, and don't let_ _ **anything**_ _stand in your way. Understand me? Anything. Even if the odds are against you, keep trying. Keep Rai close, you need her. I care about you a lot, and I know I betrayed you, and I do not expect you to ever forgive me, but just hear me out in this note. El was lying. She was trying to separate us, and I'm not too sure if it was to get back at you, or if she did it to hurt me. I hate that I had to end my life to escape this, and I hope it doesn't end the same way for you. Just remember, Tak, You can get through this. You can get through the torture, and abuse, and training, and remember, be the greatest Invader there ever was. Promise me you will._

 _Sam_

Tak stared at the note, trembling a bit, she shook her head, shutting the journal, "Sam... I promise... I will... I will." She just stood up, putting the journal into her own desk, she had also kept Sam's sketchbook. She shook her head again, getting up and leaving the dorm room, she wanted to be away from it.

She slowly walked down the hall, intending on going to the field to apologize to Rai. An angry scream sounded from down the hallway, and Tenn went charging passed Tak, knocking her to the floor. Tak stood up, brushing off her uniform. She could hear Tenn call out a nervous apology to her.

Larb went running next, probably in another one of his rages. He had the worst temper in the academy, and he was not afraid to show it. Larb shoved Tak into the wall and screamed in her face, "MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!" He went storming down the hall, and Tak stared, eyes wide with fear.

No. She narrowed her eyes, clenching her fists. There was no way in hell that she'd allow Larb to get away with that temper again. He frightened everyone in the academy, and Tak had enough of this. He screamed at and pushed her several times during her stay here, and enough, was enough.

Tak ran after him, "Dammit Larb! Get back here!" Tenn and Larb were now a few feet ahead of her, Tak launched herself forward as Larb grabbed Tenn's shirt, raising his fist. Tak collided into Larb, sending him falling to the ground.

Larb turned on her, red faced, and teeth bared, "WHAT THE HELL, TAK?! I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET THAT!" Larb punched her hard in the stomach. Tak grunted, grabbing his antenna and yanking on it.

Larb screamed in pain, then shoved Tak to the ground, reaching for Tenn again. Tak punched Larb square in the jaw. "LEAVE HER THE HELL ALONE!" Larb jumped up, kicking Tak in the chest, sending her rolling across the floor. Larb grabbed her throat, screaming in her face, "FUCK OFF, TAK! STAY THE HELL OUT OF THIS! DAMMIT, I'LL KILL HER! SAM AIN'T GONNA BE THE ONLY ONE DEAD THIS WEEK!"

Furious, Tak kicked Larb in the groin, then shoved him to the ground. Larb screeched in pain, then limped to her, clutching where she kicked him. "I'LL KILL YOU TOO! I SWEAR TO GOD TAK! YOU'LL DAMN REGRET STARTING WITH ME! I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE MISERABLE! IF I DON'T END IT FIRST!"

He then grabbed hold of her shoulder and shoved her to the ground He then kicked her stomach a few times. Then turned back to Tenn, who was frozen with fear. "I KNOW YOU TOLD THE DEAN ABOUT MY TEMPER, TENN! EL TOLD ME YOU DID! I'M GOING TO FUCKING STAB YOU TO DEATH! YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

Tenn curled up on the floor, "No! Please, Larb! I- I didn't! She's lying!" Tak stood up again, punching Larb in the stomach, then punched his jaw, very hard this time. Blood ran out of Larb's mouth as he clutched his jaw. Larb bared his teeth, "I'll make you both regret this! I'll make you suffer! I won't tell the officers, because I want to deal with you myself!"

Tenn whimpered, but Tak just narrowed her eyes, "Go ahead. Do whatever you have to. But one day, you are going to mess with the wrong person, and you will end up being killed, or at least beaten." Larb only hissed curses as he stormed to the Medical Unit.

Tenn stared at where he left, and Tak shook her head, "Larb has issues." Tenn stared at Tak for a few moments. "A-are you... Okay?" Tak sighed, "Yes, I'm fine." She bluffed a bit. Her stomach was in pain from being kicked.

Tenn lowered her head, "Thanks... No one's ever tried to stand up for me, before... Especially not to Larb." Tak shrugged, "Yeah... I only attacked him at first because he shoved me into the wall. His temper is completely out of control."

Tenn sighed, "I- I'm sorry about Sam... I know you don't like to talk about it... but I'm sorry..." Tak shrugged, "It's fine... I guess... I have to go." Tenn blinked, "Where?" Tak sighed, "Doesn't matter..." Tenn sighed, nervously eyeing where Larb stalked off.

Tak stared at her, "You're afraid Larb is going to follow you, aren't you." Tenn averted her gaze, "Well... Um..." Tak sighed, "Alright, Come on. I won't let him hurt you..." Tenn smiled, "T-thank you... Tak..." Tak sighed, "Don't mention it... Let's get out of here before he comes back."

She and Tenn left the hallway, walking outside, Tak had looked around, but didn't find Rai. She just shook her head, sitting down on a bench outside. Tenn sat beside her, frowning, "You know... Larb means it when he says he'll make our lives miserable..."

Tak shook her head, "Well, my life is already miserable. But if he tries to make my life even more miserable, then I'll make his a living hell. I swear, I can't stand him. He always thinks he can freak everyone out, and it's getting on my last nerve.

Tenn nodded, "I did tell the Dean about his temper. She had the Drill Commander flip out on him. I'm honestly glad that he did. Larb needs to get a hold on his anger. Tak shrugged, "I know." Tenn shifted awkwardly, "Are you okay?" Tak sighed quietly, "No... I'm not. I'm never okay. Just... I'll see you later, I guess..."

Tenn frowned, "Yeah... but what about..." Tak stood up and glared at her, "I know you don't want to be my friend. You just want a damn body guard so that Larb doesn't beat the piss out of you! Well kindly leave me out of it! I'm not your damn body guard, so get away from me, and stay the hell away! Deal with your own problems!"

Tenn narrowed her eyes, "I didn't ask you to defend me. You just did it." Tak turned on her, "Yes, but now you keep following me around like a wounded smeet! Back off!"

Tak stormed away from her and walked quickly downhill into the forest. Now that she thought about it, Tak wasn't too sure what had set her off with Tenn. They had been doing just fine until Tenn asked what she'd do."

Maybe training was taking it's toll on her. It was changing her... But her temper had never been so snappy before. A thought just slowly came to her

 _'What is happening to me?'_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"The Blackout"

It had been months since the incident with Tenn. Tak had become quite the loner among everyone. Rai hadn't even attempted to talk to her ever since they had fought the night Larb attacked her. Tak didn't care though. She could honestly not care less. She didn't need Rai, she didn't need anyone.

They had just taken their final assessment, and Tak had passed, which meant she would be allowed to go to planet Devastis for their final test to become soldiers. Rai had passed as well, and Zim, which was a surprise to everyone. Unfortunately, El had passed too, and she would not stop boasting about it. Making the Irkens who did not pass completely miserable.

El slowly made her way over to Tak with Yuli. She smirked as she caught Tak's angry and dark expression. "So Tak, how does it feel to make it to Devastis...Without Sam? It's a damn shame that she's in the grave, while you get to become a soldier... Wait, who am I kidding, you'll fail the test, I can already feel it!"

Tak narrowed her eyes, "El, just drop the games already... Don't say Sam's name, because it's your damn fault that she's dead in the first place. Second, we're about to become soldiers, so learn to grow up already and stop acting like a spoiled smeet! Get on with your life." El just laughed, "Me? Get on with my life, while you just sit there and mope because you don't have any friends anymore?"

Tak opened her mouth to protest, but Rai approached El, "El, just get out of here and get packed up to head to Devastis. Now, before I crush your skull and you don't get to be a soldier at all!" El crossed her arms, then crossly made her way to the Academy.

Tak looked up at Rai, "Thank you Rai. That means a lot." Rai just gave her a cold look. Tak narrowed her eyes, "Fine, it's going to be like that, is it?! Back off, Rai. I don't need you to fight my damn battles, then treat me like shit! Just leave me alone, will you?" Rai just shrugged and walked away coldly, she, like everyone else, was used to Tak being kind one moment, then have her temper erupt the next.

Tak shook her head, then looked over at Tenn, who stood alone. _'I had my chance to befriend her, and I blew it. My damn temper... Maybe it's not too late...'_ She slowly approached Tenn, who noticed her, and slowly backed away, scuttling over to Skoodge, and giving her a nervous 'What did I do?' look.

Tak just stopped and crossed her arms, glaring at the ground. Everyone looked at her, then shrugged, returning to the building. Tak just sighed, still staying where she was. Jon walked over to her, "Tak, you passed your test. You may go pack your things. I just dismissed everyone."

Tak sighed, "I know... Thank you, Sargent... For everything..." She slowly and dejectedly walked to the building. She then entered, walking passed Larb, who gave her a hard, angry look. He had a scar on his cheek, where Tak had slashed him a few weeks ago. He had tried to stab her, in another one of his moods.

She had packed her things, put them on the ship, and took one last look at the dorm that she had shared with Sam. Sam's things had been thrown out by janitors a few months ago, and Tak didn't know what to think about that. She slowly shut the door, then walked outside the academy.

She just sat down in the drivers seat of her ship. She watched everyone make their way out of the academy, getting ready to go to the training planet. Rai walked beside Zim, talking excitedly to him about the final test. She turned to Tak's ship and frowned at her, her gaze showing sympathy, rather than anger, then continued with Zim.

Tak sighed, starting the engine of her ship, and leaving Irk, for the chance to become a soldier, and she was more than ready.

The journey to Devastis was long and quiet, when she arrived, she quietly parked her ship and got out, crossing over to the other Trainees. Jon stood proudly in front of them, a few medics at his side. "Alright everyone, this is it! The final test that will decide which of you top trainees will become soldiers! So try your hardest, and I hope to see all of you succeed today!"

Tak sighed, finishing signing up for the test. That had taken a few hours, due to the fact that so many other trainees took their sweet time. Tak finally found the testing pod that she would use to take her final test.

She stepped inside of it and shut the door. Pressing a few buttons, she started the test, nervousness churning in her stomach as she remembered everything that she was taught. The test was going quite well, then, it happened.

Without warning, a huge explosion erupted outside. The entire pod went dark, along with the entire side of Devastis. Fear tore through Tak, and she attempted to pry the door open, only to realize that it was stuck shut. "No! Someone help! The door is stuck! I'll miss my test! Help!"

In her hysteria, she punched and pulled at the door, and made out Zim through the window just standing there, eating a snack. "ZIM! HELP ME! ZIIIM!" Zim just continued to eat, ignoring the cries for help, or maybe he just didn't hear her. He walked away calmly, he had passed his test.

Tak just screamed out again, desperately clawing at the window, however, each time someone passed, they ignored her cries. Minutes turned to hours, and Tak had stopped trying to scream and escape, and instead curled up on the ground. _'I'm going to die in here, aren't I?'_

Perhaps she deserved it. Maybe she wanted it... No... Sam had told her not to give up, and hell, she would not. Maybe now, but not her life. Sam wouldn't want her to kill herself.

Finally, she could hear someone pulling at her door, a few Irkens were moving rubble out of the way, and a medic tore her door open. Catching sight of Tak curled up on the ground, she bent down, "Are you okay?" Tak had looked up, seeing two female medics standing over her, one crouched, and the other on crutches, seemingly unable to walk herself.

Tak nodded, "Yes, thank you! I need to go take my test. I got stuck in here." The medic that was crouching looked up at the one on crutches. She then turned to Tak, "The tests ended an hour ago..." Tak flinched, horror jolting through her, "Wait, what!?"

The Medic on crutches shook her head, "I mean, you could go ask the control brain that's here if you can retake the test... but... I'm not so sure what she'll say." Tak stood up quickly, "Where is she!?" The medic on crutches dipped her head, "I'll show you. Here, Kate. Take my crutches, I don't need them." Kate glared at her, "Rain, you do need them just wait a-"

Before she could respond, Rain limped away from her, Tak following quickly, "Thank you so much."

Rain nodded, limping quicker, "No problem." Rain led her to a room, where a female control brain stood. Rain limped inside, Tak nervously following.

"My apologies for interrupting you ma'am... But this young trainee has a problem and she was hoping you could help her work it out." The control brain flashed a moment before responding, "Is that so, Healer? Well, what is it, smeet? Be quick, I don't have all day." She hissed impatiently.

Tak lowered her head, "I- I... I missed my test because someone blew the power on one side of the planet... I was hoping that you'd allow me to retake it..." The control brain remained quiet for a moment, then finally spoke, "No. You had your chance to take that test, the black out happened three hours ago, and in that time, you could have crossed over to the other side and took the test, but chose to waste time."

Tak flinched, "No! You don't understand! I was stuck inside the training pod! No one heard me until after the test! You have to let me retake it! Please! It's all I have to live for!" The control brain flashed again, "No! You should have tried harder to get out of that cell. If you really wanted to become a soldier that badly, you would have gotten yourself out. Clearly your behavior tells me that you are unfit to become a soldier."

Tak shivered, "Wait, b-but I..." She trailed off and lowered her head. The control brain went on unsympathetically, "The next soldier test takes place in seventy years. You will have to wait until then to take the test again." Tak's eyes widened, "That isn't fair! I'll damn well be an elder by then!"

"Silence! My answer is final. You will damn well not take the test today! You will not be a soldier! I have a better job in mind for a useless defective like yourself." Tak shivered, "D- Defective?" The control brain ignored her, "You will be placed on a janitorial squad. And you will work on planet Dirt for those seventy years. Until you are legible to take the test again, I don't want to see your horrible, sorry face again. Do you hear me, smeet?"

Tak finally lowered her head in defeat, "Y- Yes... Ma'am... I'm sorry I wasted your time..." The control brain flashed again, "You should be sorry that you wasted the entire academies time, all the teachers and soldiers, and this young healer for wasting her time to help you... You should be sorry to even exist. Now go wait by the slave drivers with the other damn failures! Get out of my sight! Healer, stay here, I must speak with you for a moment."

Rain dipped her head respectfully, then walked over to the control brain. Tak trudged out of the room, and stopped, staring as El and her friends crowded around the control brain room, mouths gaped open. El walked over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Tak... I'm so sorry for what happened..." Tak stared at the ground, and suddenly, El broke into a fit of laughter, "You failed! So, now it's janitor girl huh? Cleaning toilets bravely while the rest of us fight for our planet! Hahaha! This is just too rich!" Her other friends began to laugh at Tak as well.

Tak gritted her teeth, then finally snapped. She grabbed hold of El by her shirt and slammed her onto the ground. "DAMMIT EL! I AM SO GOD DAMN SICK OF YOU! YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT BULLY ME, KILL MY FRIEND AND MAKE TRAINING A LIVING HELL FOR ME! WHAT THE FUCK HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU! I SMACKED INTO YOU ON THE FIRST DAY! WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO CONSTANTLY BEAT ON AND HARRASS ME! I SWEAR! I AM ABOUT TO MAKE YOU PAY! YOU WILL SUFFER FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO SAM! AND WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME! I WILL TEAR YOU APART!"

Finally letting out all of her months of anger, stress, and misery. She slashed El hard on the face with her claws. She then pulled out a high powered laser and began shooting it at El. El pulled out a laser and shot back at her. Tak shot at her again, "El, You have no idea how long I have waited to do this! At least now I have nothing to lose!"

El dodged the blow, then dropped her weapon, instead jumping onto Tak and knocking the laser out of her hand. Tak instead punched El right in the head. El punched Tak in the stomach, and sent her rolling across the ground. Tak stood up, then ran at El again, slashing her face over and over again with her claws. El extended a spider leg, cutting through Tak's uniform and cutting her arm open.

Tak let out her own spider legs, trying hard to stab El with them. El dodged every slam of Tak's mechanical PAK legs. El screamed as the PAK leg cut right through her eye. She fell to the ground screaming, clutching her now bleeding eye. "MY EYE! AGH! TAK WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?"

El uncovered her eye, which had blood gushing out of it, and it was now cut right down the middle, leaving a red slash going down the middle of it. The rest of that eye was clouded over, as she was now blind in it.

El launched herself onto Tak and the two female Irkens rolled out into the open. Soldiers, Medics, Trainees and Navigators jumped aside as the two fought on the ground. Irkens crowded around the two, chanting fight, giving bets, some just staring in shock.

A loud shot from a gun erupted from the air, **"STOP THIS AT ONCE!"** The two stopped. Fear flooded through Tak as she recognized who the voice belonged to. It was Spork. Almighty Tallest, Spork.

The leader's gaze was seething with rage, as he turned on the two females in front of him. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TWO!? STATE YOUR NAMES AND RANKS, _**NOW!"**_ El stood up, nervously dusting off her uniform, "I- I am El... Sir... A new soldier of the empire..." Tak stood up as well, "Um... T- Tak... Sir... I am... well..."

Yuli smirked, stepping forward, "She's a janitorial drone, Sir. The control brain just made her one because she failed her test." Spork narrowed his green eyes, "El, I have a damn right to strip you of your soldier status now. But since we are in need of soldiers... I will not. As for _**you!"**_ He turned on Tak, his gaze glowing in disgust.

"WHAT SORT OF RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO ATTACK SOMEONE WHO IS OF HIGHER RANK THAN YOU ARE! NOT TO MENTION THE FACT THAT SHE IS DAMN WELL TALLER THAN YOU TOO! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT SORT OF CRIME ATTACKING AND DISRESPECTING YOUR TALLERS IS!? WOULD YOU ATTACK ME TOO?!"

Tak shivered fearfully, "N- No sir... I wouldn't... B- but she-" Spork cut her off, " I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS WHAT THE HELL SHE DID TO YOU! YOU DON'T MATTER! TO ME, YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A WASTE OF OXYGEN ON THIS PLANET! I WANT YOU TO GET OUT OF HERE, AND REPORT TO PLANET DIRT LIKE YOU WERE DAMN ORDERED TO BY THAT LOVELY CONTROL BRAIN THIS INSTANT! AND I'D BETTER NOT SEE YOUR UGLY FACE AGAIN, YOU GODDAM BITCH! IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN, I WILL NOT HESITATE TO HAVE THE CONTROL BRAINS DEACTIVATE YOU, _**DEFECTIVE!"**_

Tak shivered hard, slowly backing away as everyone stared at her with wide eyes. Rai was among the crowd, and just looked at her, gaze filled with sympathy, then looked away.

Tak ran to her ship, not before being grabbed by an angry slave driver. "No you don't. Tallest Spork wants us to escort you to Dirt to make sure you do as you are told. Now get in my ship. I will take you to Dirt. We'll be sure that your ship and belongings are taken care of... or destroyed... Whichever, Defective."

Tak just blindly followed, Rain limping after them. "Slave Driver! Hold it a second!" The slave driver narrowed his eyes, "Stand away, you crippled, useless medic!" Rain glared at him, grabbing a hold of one of his antenna.

"Listen here, Mutt! You know very well that Medics are higher in rank than Slave drivers are! If you call me useless or insult me one more time, then I'll report you to Spork, and have you demoted! Now. Spork told me to come with you to Dirt so that I may treat the wounded Janitors that are there."

The slave driver lowered his head, "Yes Ma'am... I'm sorry... It won't happen again." He then grabbed Tak by her injured arm, and dragged her onto his ship. Rain limped behind him. He threw Tak in the back of the ship, and Rain sat down beside her. The Slave driver took off, leading Tak to what was sure to be hell for her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Ideas"

The planet Dirt was the most disgusting planet that Tak had ever seen. She shivered at the horrid sight. The planet was cluttered, smelled awful, and had rats scurrying through the mess.

Tak was shoved out roughly by the slave driver, and Rain struggled, limping over into the Medic station. Tak just stared at it all, eyes wide. Just what was this planet for it to have so much trash in it?!

Another, much older janitor glared at her, "What are you standing there looking around for? Get to work!" Tak turned on him angrily, "Excuse me?! What right do you have to order me around?!" The janitor's gaze hardened, "Oh! You must be new!" His voice sounded friendly, so Tak relaxed, but just as quickly, he grabbed the front of her Invader uniform. "You listen, and you listen good. I didn't work here for twenty years to have some filthy Invader wannabe screaming at me and thinking that she's something important! I'll get something straight right now! Just because you've had soldier training, doesn't make you better than anyone else here. I catch you trying to slack off again, and I'll kill you. Got it?!"

Tak's eyes widened, "I damn well don't think that! I just got here! I wasn't slacking off. Now get away from me you old useless bag of bones! Before I kill you!" "Kill me?" The elderly janitor laughed, "You couldn't kill a rat. In fact, you're small enough to be eaten by one. You're hardly more than a smeet! I could snap your tiny neck in a second!"

" Then do it!" Tak hissed through clenched teeth. "My life is ruined! You may as well just end it now..." The old Irken shook his head, "I'll let you live. Just for the sheer enjoyment of watching you suffer in your miserable attempts to be anything more than a puny defective. Now, GET TO WORK!" He turned and went back to his station.

Shooting him one last glare, Tak turned away, cleaning up around the ground. This place was disgusting. It was one thing she just could not stand. She was very confused as to what in her life she had done to deserve this.

Tak finally cleared out one spot, her full mind at least keeping her occupied while she cleaned up. More trash began to be flung where she just cleaned, and she lifted her head, seeing a few janitors, throwing their trash right where Tak had just cleaned.

Sighing heavily, Tak took a moment to settle her anger, before lifting her head, "Uh... Excuse me... Um, you guys are throwing your trash into my space..." One by one, Janitors lifted their heads, glaring at her, and some yelling at her to shut up, others yelling profanities at her. A few were just ignoring her, throwing trash into her spot anyway.

Growling softly, Tak began cleaning again, until she had finally cleaned up the space that she had been assigned to that day. She sighed, slowly turning to go into one of the small, filthy dorms that the janitors were assigned to. Thankfully, they were personal, which meant no roommates.

Just before she could turn to hers, a hand went onto her shoulder, and Tak turned to see a tall, overweight male Irken standing over her. He was a janitor as well. "Where do you think you're going, smeet?" Ignoring the fact that he called her a smeet, Tak glared, "I finished my job for the day, I'm going to bed."

The overweight male laughed, "No you aren't. You just got here. You only finished early because we already started before the slave driver dragged your ass here. You can finish my job. Then my buddies' job, then you can go to bed, alright lady?"

Tak bared her teeth, "I will do no such thing. Leave me alone!" Angered, the male grabbed her by the throat, then pulled her inches to his face. "Alright, I won't be polite. The rest of us have worked all day. I don't give a shit who the hell you are, and I don't care if you want me to leave you alone. You will do that work, and then I will let you live, got it?!"

Tak nodded desperately. He had closed off any means of her getting oxygen. Her chest began to burn, and her heart was pounding in her chest. He smirked, "I'm glad we had this little talk. Name's Bull. Who are you?"

"T-Tak..." She choked out. Bull dropped her onto the ground. "Great to meet you, Tak. You can be my little slave from now on. Any time I need you, you will report directly to me, no matter what sort of work you are in the middle of doing. You will do exactly as I tell you. Do you understand?!"

Tak bared her teeth, about to refuse, when he grabbed her throat again and squeezed it tightly Tak gagged, and he squeezed it tighter, "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" "Y-yes..." She coughed out. Bull dropped her again. Then dropped a shovel onto her chest, causing her to grunt.

Bull smirked again, "Thank You,Tak. You are too kind... Too kind for your own good." He walked away with a smirk, and Tak just stared at the ground, shivering. She slowly turned to where Bull's spot was, and began cleaning it up... Her body was aching now, and her throat was burning from the suffocation that he put her through.

As she cleaned, she thought for a moment, _'Why can't I be the one who's dead? I've gone through enough as it is... Nothing could possibly make my life worth living at this point... Damn that Zim... It's all his fault... This whole thing is all his stupid fault... I hate him... I_ _ **HATE**_ _him!'_

If it wasn't for Zim, none of this would have ever happened. She'd have passed her test... She'd of been making good of her young life... She'd fulfill her promise to Sam... But now... That chance was well out of her reach. _'I wouldn't be here if... If Sam were alive... She'd have made sure that I was safe... She'd have saved me from the testing pod... She would have made sure I passed my test...'_

Tak now tried to fight tears as she worked. What had she done wrong... She had supposed that karma just loved to abuse her. Everything seemed to hate her... Seemed to be out to hurt her... _'And I thought Zim would have cared to help me... He seemed kind enough... the night that...'_ Her thoughts trailed off.

She finally finished the extra work, then limped to the disgusting little dorm that she was assigned to. It was just one tiny room, with a mattress in the corner, and a bathroom. She just laid down on the filthy mattress, not caring what happened at this point... She may as well have been sleeping in a slimy dumpster, it would be no difference. She coughed on dust, then curled up, shaking.

A movement caught her attention in the corner of the room, and a huge, plump rat began running towards her. Screaming, Tak sat up, inching into the corner as it scurried over onto her mattress and cornering her. Tak pressed herself in the wall, mentally slapping herself for being frightened of a puny rat, but she was already upset as it was, and this certainly didn't help her.

Tak moved to get up and move from the mattress, when the rat bit her on the hand, then ran away, into a crack in the wall, "OW! You damn little shit!" She examined the bite on her hand, spotting blood running down her hand. She stood up, kicking the crack in the wall where it disappeared. She then laid back onto the mattress, falling asleep.

Tak was woken roughly by a pounding on her door. "WAKE UP, SMEET! YOU HAVE WORK TO DO! NO SLEEPING LATE!" It was the elderly janitor. Tak slowly sat up, looking at the bite on her hand, it burned a bit, and was now purplish in color. "Ugh... Dammit..."

She stood up, walking outside. The filth seemed to get even worse in broad daylight. Her arms were aching from working yesterday, and her back hurt from the hard mattress. Bull appeared behind her, and turned her around. "Good! I thought you'd be eaten by all the rats! What was your name again? Eh, I'll just call you slave."

Tak glared at him, "My name is Tak. Do not call me a slave!" Bull's smile vanished, "You try and defy me again slave, and we'll have a repeat of last night. I'm sure you don't want that." Tak sighed, "Fine... What do you want?" Bull shrugged, "We're about to eat."

Relief flooded through her. She hadn't eaten since before her failed test yesterday, and she was damn near starving. Bull smirked, "Which is why you have to give me your food." Tak glared at him, "I will do no such thing! I haven't eaten since-"

Bull slapped her hard across her face, "I don't give a shit when you last ate! I'm hungry, and you are my slave. You will eat, when I say you can eat. Now go get some food, and give it to me." Tak glared at him, "And what if I don't? What are you going to do, sit on me?" The overweight Irken grabbed her throat again. "If you don't, I'll fucking beat you so hard, that you won't be able to stand."

With that, he roughly threw her into a pile of trash. Tak got up, limping over to get some food. In an instant she though of just eating it, and sneaking off to the other side of the planet, but she was assigned to this side, and the last thing she wanted to do at the moment was bring any sort of attention to herself.

She quickly brought Bull her food, and he snatched it from her, quickly eating it. He then turned to her, "Alright, You get to work." Tak turned without another word. She had been assigned to a pile of old equipment and machinery. Not much better than dealing with trash, but it certainly was less disgusting. There were a lot of things around there. Broken weapons, run down ships, robot parts...

As Tak stared at it all, something began to form in her mind... _'If I could just get away... Repair one of these ships...'_ The thought left her mind, but like other ideas, it kept coming back the more she cleaned up. The more trash was thrown at her... The more Bull hurt her... The idea became more and more inviting.

Another thing had been nagging at her... Loneliness... She had become aware of it the moment Rai stopped talking to her... The point that Tenn became afraid of her... She was lonely... What was it that an Invader needed? There was a ship of course... Equipment... She looked at all the dismantled robot parts, and another thought formed in her mind... _'A SIR unit... I could build one... out of these parts... It would at least keep me company...'_

Knowing exactly what she wanted to do, Tak gathered together a bunch of SIR unit parts and put them into the storage port of her PAK. She then quickly got back to work before Bull could notice anything. As she worked through the day, plans ran through her mind, by nightfall, she'd get to work creating herself a SIR unit. The idea became so enticing. Then at least she'd feel like a real Invader... At least a little... And at the very least... It would give her a companion... A loyal companion that wouldn't betray her, like so many others did to her.

At the end of the day, Tak was exhausted, not to mention starving. Bull had taken every bit of food she was given that day. Not bothering to speak with Bull, she crept back to her filthy dorm. She locked the door, then quickly pulled the SIR unit parts out of her PAK. She turned the light on and pulled a welding tool out of her PAK.

She pulled out pieces of paper and a pencil and began scratching down blueprints of what she wanted her SIR unit to look like. She had decided to give it a large extendable right claw, drawing half of the Irken insignia on it's head. Once she was satisfied with the design, she walked over to the parts on the floor.

She then got to work, welding parts together, wiring around the robot's head and chest. She put together the extendable claw, wiring it to it's back and attaching other parts. As she worked, Tak noticed that she was quite excited. She'd finally feel a bit better. It was a step closer to escaping this hell.

As she finally finished, Tak sat back, admiring her work. All she had to do, was activate it, and it would be alive. As she thought for a few moments, she reached over, powering the robot on. It's eyes flickered red, and it shut down... Then it's eyes glowed a bright red, and it stood up, looking up to it's master.

With a small smile, Tak stared at her creation, "Hello... Mimi."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Until You Finally Snap"

Tak stared at Mimi, Mimi stared at Tak... A very awkward meeting, just like any other that Tak had encountered through her life. Tak awkwardly looked around the room, then back at Mimi, "So... Um... I'm Tak...Yeah... Uh...Welcome... To life...Er... I guess...Heh.."

Mimi continued to stare silently, Tak just looked around again, "Um... Okay then..." Finally, Mimi's gaze flashed, and she responded, "You seem shy, Mistress.." Tak's gaze snapped back to her SIR Unit, "Oh! Uh... Right... I- It happens to me a lot..." "I see...," Mimi responded. Tak just sighed softly, she had not expected this to get so awkward.

Suddenly, there was a rough pounding on the door, It was Bull. "WAKE UP, TIK! IT'S TIME TO GET TO WORK, YOU LAZY ASS!" Tak stayed silent for a moment, then responded with equal anger, "IT'S TAK! ….. Damn moron..." The pounding suddenly continued, "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT YOUR NAME IS! GET UP, AND BRING ME YOUR DAMN FOOD AND GET TO FUCKING WORK!"

Furious, Tak bared her teeth, but Mimi had gotten up, storming to the door. Tak quickly caught her, "No! He can't know about you! I'll be fine, stay here!" She whispered urgently, and Mimi relaxed, but still glared at the door where Bull stood outside.

Tak got up and ushered Mimi into hiding, then opened the door where Bull stood, tapping his foot impatiently. "It's about time. What the hell where you doing?" Tak glared, "None of your business. Also, for the record, I'm not giving you my food. Not anymore."

Outraged, Bull lunged for her throat again, but Tak was faster, she jumped out of the way, and Bull tripped, falling to the ground. Tak landed on her feet, then glared at Bull, "I'm not taking your fucking orders anymore, so back off, or I'll hurt you!" Bull sat up, laughing, "You'll hurt me? Wait. Hahaha, You said your name was Tak? You must be that female that flunked her Invader test and got sent here! You're the one who fought with that girl because some other bitch committed suicide because she was too much of a coward to live her-"

That was it. Something snapped inside of Tak. Letting out a scream, she launched herself at Bull, using her spider legs and claws, and began attacking the huge, overweight Irken. Bull dodged some of the blows. He balled his hand into a fist, and slammed it into Tak's chest, sending her rolling across the filthy ground.

Tak stood up, running at full speed at him, she pulled out a high powered laser and began to fire at him. Bull let out some of his own PAK lasers and began shooting at her as well. Janitors sprung out of the way of all the blasts. Some getting frightened, while others cheered in pure excitement, chanting eagerly to see some excitement for once in their dreary lives.

She finally got him, shooting the laser at his arm. Bull let out a screech of pain, and fired at Tak as well, but she continuously dodged out of the way, due to her small size and weight, she was able to do so. Abandoning the laser, Bull launched his enormous body, pinning Tak to the ground. He snatched her laser and threw it, then raised his fist, ready to strike her.

Tak struggled desperately, then braced herself for pain, _'No..._ _ **No...**_ _I will never,_ _ **EVER**_ _be too afraid to fight back again..._ _ **NEVER!'**_ Tak moved quickly, sliding her claws down Bull's neck. Blood began to trickle, then flow out of the wound, and Bull let out a choked gasp.

He fell to the ground, gagging and gasping. A few Medics and Slave Drivers rushed to the scene. The blood seemed like a never ending tide coming from Bull's throat. Tak stared, eyes wide, _'I-I... Did I...'_

Suddenly, Bull let out one last snarl of defiance at her, then shuddered and lay still. The Medics stepped back, all of them eyeing each other nervously, Rain stared at Tak through a wide, disbelieving gaze.

Tak stared silently at the corpse on the ground. _'I-I killed him... I_ _ **killed him**_ _..._... _'Well, good. He deserved to die... No one will get in my way...'_ Tak quickly did a double take, _'Where did_ _ **that**_ _come from?!'_ Tak shivered, staring at everyone, they all eyed her fearfully, like she was some sort of monster.

Suddenly, her anger returned, and she glared at them, "Well?! What the hell are you all looking at me for?! Show's over, Leave me alone!" All the janitors turned around fearfully, and the Medics and Slave Drivers just continued looking over Bull's corpse.

One of the Slave Drivers grabbed, Tak's arm roughly, "I think Almighty Tallest Red and Purple should hear about this!" Tak shook in fear, then realized, _'Red and Purple? What happened to Spork? Is he dead?'_ Rain frowned, "Wait... What happened to Spork?" The Slave Driver turned to her, "Oh, He died two days ago. Apparently some creature ate him or something. People say the creature was created by a young soldier named Zim."

 _'Zim?! Zim killed Spork?!'_ Tak shuddered, Zim was a serious danger... A killer, _'But Spork's death sounds like an accident... I'm the killer... I killed Bull... On purpose... Did I? I didn't mean to kill him...'_

Another Slave Driver frowned, "Hmm... Red and Purple are a bit young... I guess that's not that big of a deal, as long as their good leaders... I feel that Spork was beginning to lose his mind in the end..." Rain nodded in agreement, "So do I... Ever since Miyuki was killed, he seemed to have gone downhill mentally.."

Tak just awkwardly stood there, still being held on the arm by the Slave Driver. The Slave Driver sighed, "I guess that means Red and Purple are really busy with training from the control brains..." He turned on Tak, "You got lucky this time, Defective. But mark my words. One more mishap like this, and I'll kill you right on the spot! Now, get back to work, you murderer!"

He shoved Tak towards the broken down equipment, and she knocked into another janitor. The janitor flinched, turning around. "I- I'm sorry, please! Don't kill me! I beg you!" Tak flinched, attempting to explain to him that it was an accident, but he ran away, fearfully whimpering.

Tak sighed softly, turning and beginning to clean up the mess around her again. There was quite a bit of equipment, but the one thing that seemed to catch her eye, was a broken down Spittle Runner. She stared at it, all it would need was some rewiring, maybe a clean up and- No... How would she manage all that without being noticed?

But she couldn't help but to think about it again. Perhaps there was a place where Tak could hide the broken down ship and repair it herself. It would be the perfect means of escaping! One step closer to fulfilling her promise. She would be feared by everyone else now anyhow. It was like she had stolen Bull's position by killing him.

"You're thinking about escaping, aren't you?" Tak turned and looked to see Rain. She frowned, unsure if she could trust the crippled Medic. "I-I..." Rain shook her head, "It's alright... I won't say anything. You don't deserve to be here. You did nothing wrong... I'll tell you what, I'll move that Spittle Runner somewhere where you can work on it without being noticed."

Tak eyed her, feeling a bit of surprise and hope spark in her chest... "I- I... Thank you, Rain..."

Rain nodded, "Now, You'd best get to work before you're caught." Tak nodded, then got to work quickly, Finally, things were beginning to go her way.

She finished her work, and turned to Rain, who ushered her into a cave, the one clean part of the whole planet. The ship was there, and Tak quickly and eagerly got to work pulling her tools out, then began to wire parts of the run down ship.

Rain smiled, watching her, "By the way, I saw your SIR Unit... She thinks a lot of you... Even though you two just met..." Tak did not look up from her work, but frowned, "Did she leave the dorm?!" Rain shook her head, "No... I went to go and see if you had any of your tools in there that I could bring to you... I felt like I had to help you... We seem to be in a similar position after all..."

Tak continued to work. "What do you mean?" Rain sighed, "I never wanted to be a Medic... I always wanted to be an Invader... But I was involved in a serious training accident. The Medics said my legs would never work the same again... I'd never be a soldier..."

Not knowing what to say, Tak just silently continued to wire the ship, she then spoke after a few minutes of silence. "I'm sorry..." Rain shrugged, "Eh, You can't change the past. At least I still managed..." Tak nodded, "Yeah... Sometimes I'm not even sure if it's worth trying, but... Something happened to me... Someone died, and it was my fault... I promised her that I would become a great soldier for both of us... and that's exactly what I'm going to do..."

Rain nodded, "Don't give that up... You're young, you have great determination and spirit... You don't see many soldiers like that anymore... You have a strong will... Just keep being proud like that and you'll achieve your goal eventually... I know that you will... All that potential is wasted with you being in this place..."

Tak didn't say anything more, but just smiled, continuing to work. "T- Thank You... Rain... This means so much to me..." Rain nodded, "Anytime... You'd better get some rest... You have a long day tomorrow." Tak nodded, then turned to leave and get some sleep.

This had lasted a few months. Every day, she'd work outside cleaning, then come nightfall, she'd work on her ship. Rain would always be there with her, the two talking through all the work, and Tak had been grateful for her company. Mimi had begun joining her at nightfall too.

News had spread around last month that Operation Impending Doom had been a complete failiure. And it was all because of Zim again.. Tak began guessing that Zim truly was a defective, and he truly did have problems. Not long after that, there was talk about Operation Impending Doom 2.. Now Tak was interested... She had decided, she did not want any revenge, as she didn't want to stoop to El's level, but perhaps... She could contact the Almighty Tallest, and see if they'd give her a second chance...

She had finally finished her ship, it had taken about four months of people fearing her, getting in trouble with the Slave Drivers, fighting through illnesses and injuries caused by her work, but it was finally finished. Tak was ready. She was very much ready to leave that place.

As she crept out of her dorm at dusk. She turned to Mimi, "Come on, we need to hurry... I don't want to get caught. I could lose this chance, and I could lose you too... That would hurt... Come on.." Mimi nodded, and slowly followed. As she turned to enter the cave, she turned to see Rain standing at the cave entrance.

Tak stared at her silently, then smiled, "Rain... Thank you... I- I couldn't have gotten this far without your help... I- I'm... I'm going to miss you..." Rain just gently hugged her, "We'll meet again, I promise, Tak. As it turns out, I'm leaving this place tonight too. I'm going to another planet to do some work elsewhere... I'll be seeing you again someday... I promise..."

Tak just pressed her head into Rain's shoulder for a few minutes, then Rain pulled away. "Alright, You'd better get out of here before you get caught... That wouldn't be good for any of us." Tak nodded, "Goodbye Rain... Come on Mimi... We need to get out of here..."

One more time, Rain hugged her, "You have a kind heart, Tak... Don't ever let that go... No matter what anyone else says about it..." Tak dipped her head, "I'll try... Rain... I'll try to..." She finally stepped into her new ship, along with Mimi.

Mimi turned to her with a gentle smile, "Well Mistress? Ready to get out of this hell hole?" Tak nodded, "I'm ready..." Tak powered up the ship, and shot Rain one last glance, she then took off, quickly leaving the filthy planet.

She just started up her communicator... She had to contact the Tallest.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Thoughts"

Tak just stared silently at the screen as it called the Tallest. She didn't particularly like Red and Purple. The pair where obnoxious and loudmouthed snobs. Just like Zim.. But was that really fair? It wasn't Zim's fault, and Tak didn't want revenge after all. Perhaps she'd teach him a lesson, but not for revenge. Tak had never met Red and Purple, but she heard plenty of stories, that was for sure.

Finally, an image of the two new leaders appeared on the screen. They seemed annoyed, as though they had been in the middle of something. Red frowned, "Who are you?" Tak stared silently, before getting her slight anxiety under control. "I'm Tak. I was supposed to be an Invader, but an accident... I think it was an accident anyhow... but it prevented my becoming a soldier."

Purple blinked, "And we should care because?" Tak had to force her temper under control, and just sighed. "Well, I think I could be of use to the rest of the soldiers." Red shook his head, "How would we know if you're worthy to be called an invader, let alone a soldier. We've never met you before. And if you failed your test to begin with, how would we know that you wouldn't screw us over, or mess up on your mission? You are a fucking idiot if you think we'll just give you an Invader title for nothing."

Tak just lowered her head, "No... I don't think that." She could feel her heart pounding now. If she messed this up, she'd fail for good. Then, an idea came to her, "Then give me a chance to prove myself to you then."

Purple stared, an interested look flashing into his gaze, "How do you plan on proving yourself to us?" Tak smiled a little, "I could kill two birds with one stone." Interest now glittered in Red's eyes, but Purple spoke first his eyes shining in annoyance, "That's how you plan on proving yourself? Throwing a rock at birds?"

Tak looked confused, then Red smacked his arm, "It's an expression you idiot... So what is it, Tak?"

Tak just stared at Red now, "I could take over a planet, as well as put a stop to Zim's little trampling around Irk knows where, probably still screwing things up for you... Even from such a great distance."

Red smirked, "Hmmm... You know, I could really get to like you, Tak. Very well. We'll give you the chance. Anything to get rid of Zim... He's been a pain in our backsides for far too long. When you track him down, Tak, and come up with a plan, we expect you to report in to us."

Tak dipped her head in respect, trying to contain her excitement, but it still sparked in her heart. "Of course." Red nodded, "Well, we have things to do." He cut the transmission, and Tak slowly turned to Mimi.

Before she could stop it, she laughed. "Mimi... Things are finally looking up! Can you believe it!? I never thought we could make it this far! It's truly incredible... I can't believe it..." Mimi nodded, "I can't believe it either, Mistress. So what do you plan on doing now?"

Tak looked at Mimi, frowning. She hadn't quite thought about that. "Um... Well, The Tallest failed to give me the name of the planet... Or the general direction for that matter... I suppose for now, we just try to track him... The ship's tracker should be able to do it. I'm not quite sure what the distance is... But judging on how dangerous Zim is... It has to be far away. Also, well away from where the other Invaders are... I honestly wish they'd made me do this to El... But her justice will come later... For now, We need to find Zim's planet. Mimi, just bare in mind that I don't want revenge on Zim. I don't want to kill him. This is about becoming an Invader for me, and you too."

Mimi stared at her mistress for a while. "Mistress, You are a very interesting Irken, do you know that?" Tak blinked, "I should hope that's a complement, Mimi." Mimi laughed, "Of course it was. Now are we going to head to the planet that Zim is on, or are you going to waste the day saying that you can't believe this, fifty more times.

Playfully, Tak shoved Mimi, "I only said it twice! I'm just excited, that's all... I can't be-" She caught herself, risking a look at Mimi, who gave her an amused look. "Shut up..." Tak growled, but not angrily.

A few weeks had passed, Tak's excitement not dying out in the slightest. She had managed to get a signal on Zim's ship, following it. The planet, just as she expected, seemed to be very far away from where the other Invaders were stationed. In any case, this solar system certainly was interesting. The signal was very strong, which meant that she was close.

Tak had kept herself focused, thinking of plans. Plans on how she'd take over this planet, how she'd defeat Zim. There was indeed a possibility that Zim could kill her. He killed Spork after all. And no one quite knew what happened to Miyuki...

She found herself falling asleep, but forced herself to stay awake, as she had been for a few days. Mimi frowned, "You really should sleep, Mistress. That's not healthy..." Tak shook her head, "I'm not tired... Besides... Irkens don't need to sleep... that often..."

Mimi nodded, "True, but you've been awake for about four days now... Sleep." Tak glared, "Don't give me orders, I'm not the SIR unit, you are." Mimi shook her head, "Alright, but if you want to be trying to take Zim's mission, stumbling with a low charged PAK, and suffering a migraine, without being able to focus on anything, because you're stubborn, then go for it."

Tak glared, "I don't get migraines, Mimi." Mimi stared at her, "Yes you do. Remember that one time, on Dirt. You practically had to beg Rain to make an excuse for you so that you could lie down for the day in the Medical unit in the dark.."

Tak sighed, "Alright, fine, but I'm telling you, it wasn't being tired that gave me the migraine." Mimi shook her head, "No, it was the stress that you put yourself through everyday, that's all." Tak sighed, "Mimi... Please..." She didn't like thinking about that. She knew that it was the constant thoughts on doing her job for Sam, that put her through so much of the stress.

Mimi's gaze softened with sympathy, "I'm sorry. Just get some rest. Do it for me, okay?" Tak sighed softly, "Alright..." She lowered her head, Turning away from Mimi so that she couldn't tell that she was awake.

"Mistress, I know you're still up. Please try..." Tak sighed in defeat, turned to Mimi and sighed, "I can't help but to think-" Mimi cut her off, "Don't think. Just sleep. It'll be easier if your mind is clearer. Just stop thinking for once." Too tired to argue, Tak sighed softly laying back and closing her eyes.

She still couldn't help the thoughts that filled her mind. _'What happens if I fail? What if... Zim didn't do this to me on purpose... How can Mimi expect me to sleep with all of this...Dammit, I don't think I'll ever be at peace... Will I? Not until I give El what she deserves... Not until I become an Invader, and live my life for Sam... Do I even get a choice to have my own life?!'_

Pain began throbbing on the right side of her head, right where her implant was. "Ugh.." Mimi lifted her head, "What's wrong?" Tak just grunted as more pain pierced into her head, "N-Nothing..." Mimi sat up, "No. What's the matter?"

Pain making her temper ignite, Tak glared, "I said _**NOTHING**_...UGH!" She clutched her head, gritting her teeth. Not getting angry, Mimi frowned, "Is it a migraine again?" Tak could not answer, as the pain was becoming too intense to even speak, this was no migraine. This was even more painful than any migraine that Tak had ever had. It hurt... It hurt so much. It felt as though someone took a jackhammer to her head.

She screamed as a white hot pain scorched into her head. Just what the hell was it? She could feel her body beginning to heat up, very badly. Tak shuddered, her stomach beginning to churn with nausea. Mimi stared at this in shock, "Mistress?!"

Dizziness began to take hold now, the pain very intense. She started to feel very confused, everything blurred in her vision. More pain came now, Tak shivered again, then groaned. She began coughing uncontrollably, then she vomited, fell backwards then everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

"Waste of Time"

"... So, is she going to be okay?" From the blackness, a female voice was heard. A male voice answered, "I think so. Irkens usually recover from injuries and illnesses pretty damn quickly. Whatever the hell happened to her, I think it had something to do with the implant in her head..."..."Will you two quit jabbering and help her?!" That was Mimi.

"We've done what we can for her. She only needs to wake up." The male voice answered coolly. Mimi sounded distraught, "So is she going to be alright or not?!" "Yes." The male snapped. Tak shivered, straining to wake herself up. She could hear, but opening her eyes seemed to be a chore. Still she tried, very hard.

"Mistress?" That was Mimi again. The unfamiliar female answered her, "Don't rush her. She's pretty sick..." _'What the hell is going on? Who are these people...'_ Tak just groaned, finally opening her eyes, which seemed quite useless because her vision was horridly blurred. Still she could see Mimi's blurred form, "Mistress? Are you doing okay?" _'Clearly not...'_ She wanted to answer, but a violent shudder tore through her body.

After what seemed like forever, Mimi finally came into focus. Tak coughed violently, then stared at Mimi in confusion, "W-where are we?" Her voice sounded hoarse. Mimi gazed at her in surprise, then relaxed, "We're at a Vortian Hospital." "You're lucky that we decided to help you after everything you damn Irkens have done to our people. Everyone else here refused to help."

That was the male voice. Tak slowly turned to see a Vortrain in some sort of Medic uniform. Tak frowned, "W- What are you talking about?" _'Aren't we allies with the Vortrains?'_ The female frowned, "You mean you don't know? Your new leaders cut off our ties together and stole all the machines we've been working on." Tak frowned, Red and Purple were never bright, but this had to be the most foolish thing that they had ever done. The Vortians where very important allies to them, as they constantly supplied Irk with machinery, and weapons, and not to mention loyalty.

Tak just sighed, "They're idiots... This is exactly why we shouldn't base our society leadership on height..." The female nodded, "Yeah, I never quite understood that about you Irkens myself.. But in any case, You're going to have to stay here a few days... You were pretty ill. It had something to do with the wire in your head... You see, we couldn't quite repair it unless we-"

Tak flinched in fear, "What the hell did you do to my implant?!" The male Vortian is the one who answered, "Hey, Relax. Nothing bad... It's actually quite the improvement if I do say so myself. That's to balance brain chemicals, right?"

Tak froze for a few heartbeats, but then nodded, "Yeah... That's what it's there for..." She said, not really liking to talk about it... It reminded her of El... that bitch... The male Vortian nodded, "Yeah, well we couldn't quite repair it without adding something to it. Because of the fact that most of those wires were damaged pretty badly. So... We kind of gave you the ability of limited mind control."

Tak tipped her head to the side in confusion, "Limited mind control?" The male nodded, "Yup, just as long as their intelligence isn't high enough for their brain to fight it, you can get people to do whatever you want them to."

Tak frowned, still feeling quite confused, "Why would you enhance it if I'm Irken? Wouldn't that just make the enemy more powerful? What are your names by the way?" The female smiled, "My name is Brandi, his name is Kerek. We're both engineers and doctors. And how did you come to get here?"

Tak sighed softly, she really didn't feel like talking about this again... but... something just allowed her to open up.. she took the next hour to explain her story... what happened with Sam, El, the control brains, Rain, Zim... everything.

Brandi's gaze was filled with sympathy, while Kerek's eyes narrowed in anger. Once she was finished speaking, Kerek glared, "So, not only are the Irkens traitors to us, they betray their own kind too. No Vortian would ever allow that to happen to their own... Damn..."

Tak shook her head... "Not all Irkens... Some of them are good... But... Could you two help me track down an Irken?" Kerek glared, "We're your doctors, not your-" Brandi cut him off, "We'd be glad to help you, Tak." She hissed, glaring at Kerek. "I'm sorry about him... He doesn't really trust Irkens all too much... Not after what they did to us. But we'll help. RIGHT Kerek?" He sighed, "Fine... Brandi... I'll do it for you..." Brandi nodded, smiling, "Right, So what Irken are you searching for?"

Tak scowled, "Zim." Kerek sighed, "Alright, We'll see what we can do." Tak frowned, "But-" Kerek glared, "You need to rest. You practically got brain surgery done just last night... I don't care how quickly Irkens heal, you need rest, and probably oxygen..."

Tak glared, "I don't need help breathing." Even as she said it, she began to hack, struggling to get air into her lungs. Kerek rolled his eyes, "You're gonna be one of those stubborn patients, aren't you... Great..." Tak sighed, "Fine... Just give me the stupid oxygen mask..."

Brandi was who set that onto her face, and immediately, her breathing became less difficult... Brandi had then left the room, and Kerek turned to her, "Get some sleep. We'll let you know when we track the Irken in question."

Tak watched them go, feeling her exhaustion begin to creep at her, she fell asleep, right away, and Mimi watched her, then turned to stare out the window, wondering what exactly was going to happen to them from here.

Hours had passed, and Tak was woken by Kerek, who looked quietly at her, Tak sighed softly, slowly rousing from sleep. Brandi had an optimistic smile on her face, as usual. Once Tak was fully awake... Or as awake as she could be, Kerek looked at her quietly, "Well, your friend is pretty damn far away."

"Zim is not my friend." She growled, "Where is he?" Kerek frowned, "He's located on a small planet known as Earth. It's far off, about forty degrees North, on a continent known as North America, in the State of Ohio. You can track his PAK with this device, so you can find where exactly he is in that State." Kerek handed her a small tracking device that he built.

Tak blinked, "Thank you two... For everything..." Kerek shrugged, "It was nothing, Irken." Brandi smiled, "Anytime. You should come back to visit us! Let us know if you succeed!" Tak nodded, "I will..." Kerek nodded, then took of the Oxygen mask, and removed her IV. "Alright, Irken, go on, you're free to go... and for the sky's sake... be careful..." He said softly...

Tak nodded, confused by his sudden kindness... She just dipped her head in a farewell to the two Vortians, who just saved her life... "If there's anything I can do..." Brandi shook her head, "Nah, just visit us and we'll call it even!" Tak smiled a bit, then turned to Mimi, "Well, let's get going..."

She and Mimi returned to the ship, and Tak began to set the degrees and coordinates, then took off. She turned on the tracker, and turned to Mimi, "Alright... This is it, Mimi..." With that, the two began the long trek to planet Earth, to set things straight with Zim.


End file.
